boffandomcom-20200223-history
Sten
Sten or Sten Legacy in the Japanese version is a character within Breath of Fire II. Bio Card He is now a traveling entertainer, but he used to be an elite soldier. He's always joking around, so people think he's not serious, but the truth is he is very serious. Role in Breath of Fire II Sten is a member of the monkey-like Highlander tribe. When first encountered by Ryu and his party, he is conducting a magic show in Windia. After his failed attempt to gain a date with Katt and Nina (by hiding Ryu underground), Sten decides to tag along with the group as a method of repentance. For the first half of the story, Sten appears to be young and immature and attempts to shirk any real responsibilities. His antics and ability to make light of serious situations often gets on the nerves of the group. Sten is hesitant to return to his home of Highfort, and only does so when the party is required to visit to obtain a special item. During their visit it is revealed that Sten is actually a respected war hero, but in truth he deserted his people during the war out of fear. Sten stays behind while the party goes to get the item because he does not want to face his friends and loved ones, but he has a change of heart when he learns that Shupkay is attempting to take control of the kingdom. With help from his friend Trubo, Sten and the group manage to defeat Shupkay and save the princess, thus restoring Sten's faith in himself. In Battle Sten is an agile fighter and has a decent combination of speed and attack power. He acquires a small selection of attack spells as well. His combat ability is Rip, where Sten tries to fool the enemies into believing that he is knocked out and have all attackers ignore him. The move has two drawbacks. The first is that Sten's Defense drops considerably while he's faking K.O., so if he happens to get hit, he will take considerable damage. The second is that the move is useless if Sten is fighting alone, as he will be the only target and the enemies have to target someone. The move's upside is that when struck, he will always counterattack. Sten can combine with the Shamans to increase his powers and change his appearance. He can change to a fiery version with orange fur and clothing. His more dramatic change is something of a fiery hybrid monkey/genie that has the unique ability "Sweh" that allows him to swap the monsters in the current battle to another encounter in that region, which helps if you're trying to avoid specific troublemakers or find certain monsters for training purposes. Appearance and Personality As a Highlander, Sten has the appearance of a monkey. Sten's body is covered in brown fur and his arms are quite long. Sten wears a blue vest with torn sleeves over a ragged yellow shirt. He also wears blue pants with half of the legs ripped off, a red belt, yellow bandages wrapped around both wrists and red collars around both legs. Though he seems to be just one more Highlander wandering the world, the truth is that Sten is actually a reknown military leader and was considered a hero of the Goonheim War - Sten himself will refuse all such labels. Sten is plagued with survivor's guilt, one of a handful of Highlanders in his unit to make it through the Goonheim War, and this left Sten melancholy and dispirited. After the Highfort chapter, Sten will explain the Goonheim War to Ryu, and explain that it was a war that the Highlanders were lied into and sacrificed for with little understanding as to the reason. Sten was forced to bear witness to the horrors of such a conflict first-hand, and witnessed a lot of good people die in an ultimately pointless conflict. Having seen the true face of war, and seeing many of his friends die because of it, Sten decided he never wanted to face that again - and at the end of the war, Sten deserted his post. This incident drove a rift between himself and Trubo, and the former subordinate harbors a serious grudge. Sten's laid-back, carefree attitude and tendency to indulge in the best life has to offer (and womanize whilst he's at it) is an elaborate defense mechanism intended to help him continue to flee from the culpability of his actions. He often alternates between trying to mentor Ryu and/or give him advice and flirting shamelessly with Nina and Katt. These bits of seemingly innocuous banter on Sten's part are actually a subtle hint at his previous life; the Highland chapter sees Sten come to terms with his rocky past and earn some level of redemption for himself. He still refuses to consider himself a hero. The princess of Highland loves Sten implicitly. While Sten does, indeed, return her love, he does not feel himself worthy of it due to his previous misdeeds. Sten is a monkey defined by his personal guilt and desire to make some small level of amends for it, which leads to his joining Ryu on his adventure. Gallery Bof2-meta-sten.jpg|Sten Shaman Transformation Trivia * His blood-type is B. Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Highlander Category:Breath of Fire II Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Protagonist